Not Royalty Anymore
by Ferret Love
Summary: Once town princess, Rory returns after being sent away for 2 years to new york when she was 15.she comes back a female hoodlum only to find difrences in the town. Mainly the fact that Luke has a nephew staying with him.Literati
1. Chapter 1

disclamer: i sadly own nothing

Summary Rory gilmore left stars hollow as town princess to go live with her dad in new york. after 2 years she returns only to find dean over her, an interesting diner-mans nephew and now she has to face the town not accepting how she changed from town princess into a female hooldlum.  
Literati

Chapter 1 Returning

A very enerjectic and exitted Lorelai enters Lukes diner.  
"Guess what Luke!" She squiled A grumpy Luke comes out from the back mumbling "What Lor?" He asks with no enthousiasm "Rory's coming back!" She yelled in her loudest voice

Flash back

"Mum i don't want to go" Whined a young girl in light blue jeans and a white shirt "I know hon but your dad wants to take you in for a while" Replies Lorelai "But mum i have friends, family and a great boyfried HERE!" the girl whined "Rory calm down, i will call everyday and we will never lose touch" Lorelai forces a smile "I guess" Replies rory werily "Now off to lukes" Lorelai exclaims

The pair walk off to Luke's When they enter they see a huge sign with "We'll miss you Rory" printed on it in side there was almost everyone Rory knew. They all hugged her and told them that they'll miss their princess.  
She smiled sweetly at everyone.  
Rory gilmore was always nice. She never frowned and was always happy. She was the town princess.  
She attended Chillton High which was a school for very smart people.  
She had a great life.  
Dean her boyfriend kissed her on the lips "i'll miss you Ror" "i know, but you can always call me" She said as she smiled at him.  
Luke who was like a father to her came out with a big cake and lots of coffee.

The day had went well. but tomorrow she left.

The next day

She jumped out of bed because she was leaving. Her mum drove her to the bus station kissed her and watched her depart. For the first time in Rory's life she cried.

END FLACHBACK

a young boy with messy hair truged down the stairs.  
"Who's rory?" He asked "Well jess, if you give me coffee i shall tell you" Lorelai replied Jess sighed and pored lorelai a cup "Well rory is my daughter, The princess, Perfect child. she left for new york 2 years ago but today she's coming home!" Lorealai squieled out loud "RORY'S COMING BACK?" Kirk cried from the back as he ran out and began to tell everyone who passed.

THAT AFTERNOON

Taylor had held an ergent town meeting. "As today rory will be returning there will be no pranks to be pulled!" Taylor said "That's for you Jess" He said as he pointed at Jess "Jeez Taylor i thought you trusted me?" Jess said trying to look sad "I'm whatching you hooligan"Taylor replied "Where'd rory go? Jess asked "TO new york" Miss paty said back to him "She'll have changed" Jess said "What do you mean?" Kirk asked "2 years is along time and especially in new york. The city changes someone." Jess replied "Are you kidding Rory wouldn't have changed. someone as nice as her.Never" Tayor exclaimed "Whatever" Jess said as he got up to leave "Meeting adjourned." Taylor said as he banged the hammer.

The whole town was at the bus top waiting for their princess to return. Rory looked out the window at the town.  
"oh boy" She thought The town was egeraly witing for her to get off the bus. People came off but no rory.  
They were looking for a young girl with brown hair light jeans or skirt with a light top. but the only people to get off the bus were an old couple, a druggie 20 yearold manand a girl. The girl had on dark baggy jeans a large black tee-shirt comin is thigh and over the top a large black hoodie jumper with silver letters of old english font "GC concert 2003" she had heavy eye liner not in the way but in the punk way she had 3 peircings in her left ear and 2 in the right. the had headphones on and was bopping her hed to the latedt My chemical romance cd.

The down was disapointed when they didn't see the rory they knew but a few eyes were still on the girl. ofcourse that girl was rory but they didn't know.  
rory walked down the street and stopped at her house carrying her bags. she fumbled in her pockets searching for keys. when she found them she put them in and opened the door. Lorelai new that the girl was rory but no one else did. She told the town she would call christopher tomight to see what happend

Lorelai ran home and opend the door to reveal a different rory standing there. She ran up to her and hugged her. Rory hugged back. "i missed you" She told her mum "i missed you more" Lorelai chalenged Rory didn't fight "mum i'm tired i'm going to go to bed" Rory said "But it's only 5" COmplained Lorelai "i thaught we could do the bonding thing over a few cups of Luke's coffee." " i would love to but i am really tired" Rory replied "fine, but i thought i should tell you school starts in two days the holidays are over" Lorelai called up the stairs "fine" Rory yelled back

Lorelai sighed and lay down on the couch She could hear rory's stereo blaring three days grace. She heared rory yelling along with the music Jess was right new york can change a person.

Upstairs

Rory was bopping around her room screaming along with the music. She oppend the window and gazed apon the town. She sighed "she missed new york even though she had no friends there they accepted her. but this town was different. She was wonce their princess. now she was bad. She got ris of the smile and replaced it with a smirk or scowl. She dithed the old clothed for the new. She started liking new music. the only thig that never changed was her love for books. She decided that she would lay low until school. She new she could never attend chilltin again because her gades slipped,  
she skipped school regularly. there was no longer a point for it. She taught herself to show no emotion on the outside. it could get her killed on the streets. She once had flawless skin but now she had scars inside and out. she had one on her eybrow and one on her bottom lip. she gave up caring and she barely spoke in full sentences. But this town dosn't know her anymore and they were in for a rude awakening." Rory Thought

SHe sighed again. Reached into her pokets and pulled of a cigarette and a lghter. She rarely smoked only when she was depressed. She lit the cigarette and took a long drag. She exhaled out the window looking out she saw the figure of a boy her age. He had unruley brown hair and was dressed darkly too. She looked into his eyes and he stared back at her. he had the most georgeous eyes. Chocolatey brown.

Jess was out on the street when he saw and open window in the gilmore house. He saw a the girl who had gotten off the bus exhaled smoke from the cigarette she was smoking. Jess looked in her eyes and saw her staring back. She had beautiful blue eyes but he saw no emotion. like his. He knew that this was Rory because only the streets of new york could do that to a princess. For one of the first times he found himself smiling at her. He was surprised when he saw her smile back. He turned and walked back to the diner.

Rory smiled at the boy then he turned and left. She sighed as she took off her pants and jumper pulling out a pair of men boxers that she took off her dad. she put then on as pajamas with her top. she turned off the stereo and fell onto the bed thinking about the mysterious boy.

REVIEW PLEASE i need to know if it's good or not!  
luv cookie monster 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Disclamer :Sadly i own nothing

A/N I KNOW I HAVE BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMER SO I ADVICE NOT TO POINT THAT OUT.

Chapter 2 Jess what are you up to

Lorelai woke up grogilly. her eyelids still heavy from sleep. She stumbled out of bed to go to the bath room.  
Finlly refreshed she leaved the steamy bathroom dressed with wet hair. Lorelai was frowning because chilton started in an hour and usually rory's up by now. She headed over to her daughters room. She knocked on the door, when she got no reply she knocked even louder. Again there was no reply and lorelai got angry so she oppend the door to reveal rory still asleep in bed. Lorelai pulled the covers of her daughter. Rory stirred and rolled to face lorelai.

"What?" She asks "School. 1 hour. up now.!" Lorelai said "What's the rush "Chilton" starts in an hour" Rory replied "YOu attend chilton" Lorelai said in a Dah tone like it was obious "No i don't" Rory said as she got up out of bed she makes her way to her wardrobe only to find her old clothes. They still fit but they were the old her. Rory siged and went to one of her suitcase and pulled out clothes. Lorelai was standing there looking slighty furious but really confused.

"What do you mean you don't go to chilton" She asks "Well i was'nt reaccepted." Rory said like it was nothing as she pulled on her black gypsy skirt and jelly bean blue (it's a nailpolish colour, very nice) tank top

"Is it the money, i mean we have the money, even though it was expensive we'll make it" Lorelai said confused.  
"No mum it's not that and also we were scholarship" ROry said as she finished tying up her lases on her black converse high tops(HOT SHOESS and i have a pair.) "Well my parents will help out" Lorelai continued "no mum it's fine. Look i'm off to lukes you wanna come." Rory said "DO you want me to tell everyone your here." Lorelai asked exitedly "It's okay i just wanted to lay low." ROry said as she left her room grabbin a black hoodie on her way out. "COme mum." "coming!" lorelai sang as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

LUKES DINER

Luke looks out the window and see's Lorelai and another girl wlking towards the dinner. He smiles Jess follows his uncles gaze to the two girls and he goes upsatirs unnoticed. The girls enter. Lorelai bonces around and asks for coffee. ROry has her headphones on and sits at the barstoll next to her mother. Luke finally gives in to lorelai and pours the cofee. He asks rory without knowing who it is what she would like. Rory looks oblivious to her souroundings

"Luke you never deprive a Gilmore of her coffee" Lorelai says to him "Lor you have coffee now i'm asking the customer what she would like." luke replied. Then he caught on.  
is that rory he mouths to lorelai. Lor nods her head. "rory" Luke asks her Once again no reply. Lorelai points to the headphones. Luke nods. thne Lor took the headphones off rory. THey are put on the tbale but you can still hear them loudly and clearly. "ror?" luke asks the her She looks up smiles at him them she goes back to staring at nothing "Would you like coffee?" he asks "yeah" Rory says "oh and pancakes" she adds "coming right up she says as he gives the order to ceaser. Rory puts her headphones back on and pulls a book out of her bag. Luke hears the bell ring syaing that the food was ready "jess" He called When there was no reply he looked around and found no one. So he gave rory her food himself "Hey luke" Lorelai started "seeing how you have nothing on tonight and neither do i. Do u want to come over for dinner. Just a small welcome home dinner for Rory. Oh and t's a surprise." "dosn't she know now." Luke asks as he points to the figure next to Lor "headphones" Lor said "ahh. Sure we'll be there." He said "thanks luke."

Luke went upstairs and found jess. "Why wern't you working i needed help." He says Jess smirks at him "When did you leave" Luke asks "Right about when they walked in and now that hey're gone i'll be going to work." Jess replies and head to the stairs "Jess what are you up to.?" Luke asks like he dosn't want an answer "i'll see you at the party" Jess says and with a final smirk he heads down the stairs THAT NIGHT AT THE NOT REALLY SORTA P ARTY FOR RORY WHCIH IS A SURPRISE

Sookie was in the kitchen cooking. Jakson was helping and lorelai was sitiing and tasting food.  
The door bell rings and lorelai answers Jess and Luke enter and lor follows "hey jess do you wanna go get ror?" Lor asks instead of answering he just heads up the stairs he finds the only room with music blaring through He slowly opens the door and starts to watch Rory is bouncing around screaming and singing along with the music. She never once turned to face the door. But she finally did and imediatly stopped. instead of getting shy she asks "did you enjoy the show' "very much is there an encore.' Jess replies she looks into his eyes as she looks up after bending to pick ap her jaket. it was him. it was the guy from last night. he wonders to her bookshelf "YOu read?" she asks as he picks up a copy of "Howl" "not really" he says. Jess looks like he's going to put it away but whne Rory turns he sfuffed the book in his back poket

"You wanna go?" He asks "where?" She asks back He points to a window She smiles " sure"

They leave through the the window. they spent most of the night walking around and talking bout music. Still she didn't know his name but when he fianlly dropped her off back at her house she forgot to ask.

As he left the house he smiled His plan was working, Ofcourse it wasn't an evil plan it was just a plan. He pulls the book out of his poket and grabs a pen out of another. he begins to write in the margins. This was aslo part of his plan. Tomorrow he'll return it and see her again. but for now avoide her during the day.

Review please Oh and i modeled rory's fassion scence on mine a little . i wear hoodies with my gypsy skirt with my converse hightops REVIEW 


End file.
